


The Sun’s Moon

by knimeuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff I guess?, Car Accident, Deathfic, Everyone is there, Funeral, Hinata pretty much becomes depressed, Hurt Hinata, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The team wants their sunshine to be ok, Worried Sugamama, everyone cares, poor bby :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knimeuwu/pseuds/knimeuwu
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou were walking home together from practice, when suddenly Hinata is pushed out of the road.The sound of tires screeching and something colliding following soon after.





	The Sun’s Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i realized how theres a lot of deathfics for Hinata but barely any for Kageyama
> 
> so i turned the tables fufufufu

Hinata was walking happily with Kageyama down the street, chatting about whatever came to Hinata's mind. It was the usual.

They would practice after school, sometimes go buy some pork buns, and walk home together until they part ways. Hinata always liked walking with Kageyama. It was comforting to him, or relaxing to him.

"Natsu thought I was dying! I just had a cold." Hinata pouted, holding his bike handles as he walked beside Kageyama.

"Did she cry?" Kageyama asked in a bored tone. Hinata nodded.

"She wouldn't stop crying for an hour! It's sweet that she cares about her cool older brother but it was just a cold! Nothing major."

"Oh? She has a cool older brother? You didn't tell me." Kageyama smirked. Hinata gawked at him and glared at him.

"DONT BE LIKE THAT! I am cool!" Hinata shouted. Kageyama rolled his eyes, a small smile plastered onto his face. Hinata saw it and blushed.

"Oh yea! Natsu wants you to come over again. And I-I kind of want you to as well..." Hinata said, looking down at the road shyly. Kageyama noticed the change in tone in Hinata's voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"We've been dating for six months now. I dont see why you're still shy to invite me over." Kageyama said, looking over at Hinata. He blushed and pouted.

"I can't help it. You make me feel all 'gwahh' whenever you come over, let alone just ask you to come over." Kageyama blushed as well and mumbled incoherent words.

"I can come over tomorrow. My parents are going on a trip for work in Tokyo. They'll let me come over to your house so I'm at least being watched." He shrugged. Hinata smiled and hummed, bringing his hand to Kageyama's and holding it. Kageyama felt Hinata's hand slip into his and he gripped it tightly.

"Oooh, Kenma introduced me to this game the other day and it was multiplayer! I was thinking we could try it out tomorrow! And maybe go to a cafe for lunch?" Hinata said, already planning on what to do tomorrow with Kageyama.

"Sounds good with me. I'm ok with whatever as long as it's with you." Kageyama said, smiling as he looked along the road. Hinata blushed and smiled cheekily, giggling.

”Ohh, so Tobio~ Have you ever been rejected before?” Hinata asked suddenly, wriggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Kageyama thought about the question for a moment. “Yeah, once.” He replied, causing Hinata to look up at him intrigued.

”UWAH! Really? By who?” Hinata asked with a amused smile.

Kageyama paled at his short boyfriend.

”One time, my neighbors cat rejected me when I tried to pet it.”

Hinata blinked at Kageyama before busting out into a fit of laughter. Kageyama glared at the decoy with a blush on his face.

”S-SHUT UP! ANIMALS JUST DONT LIKE ME FOR SOME REASON! QUIT LAUGHING BOKE!” Kageyama shouted as he ruffled Hinata’s hair roughly.

They walked down the street hand in hand. Hinata was rambling on about Natsu trying to cook something and nearly catching the stove on fire. Kageyama listened intently and heard something from behind him get louder.

He looked behind him and was blinded with a bright light. He squinted his eyes and could make out the lining of the car. It was coming fast, too fast behind the two of them. He turned to Hinata to see if he noticed.

He hadnt.

Kageyama could hear the engine getting louder and louder, and without hesitation, he pushed Hinata harshly out of the street. He watched as Hinata looked at him confused as he skidded across the sidewalk.

He was confused on why Kageyama pushed him out of the street, but he soon realized once he saw a car speeding its way towards Kageyama.

"TOBIO! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted, he quickly got on his feet and tried sprinting towards Kageyama. He only smiled at Hinata. He knew what was going to happen.

He knew his fate.

Hinata reached out his hands, trying to get closer to Kageyama.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The car drove straight into Kageyama. Causing him to fly a few feet ahead. Hinata widened his eyes in horror. The sound of the tires stopping against the street was heard. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

He got out of his dazed state and ran towards the car. He saw the man walk out of it with unsteady steps. Was he drunk? Or shocked he hit a kid? Hinata ran past him and ran straight to Kageyama's limp body. He nearly fell face forward as he kneeled down.

He grabbed Kageyama's hand and felt tears flowing down his face. He heard the man on the phone talking about what just happened.

"Pleasebealive. Pleasebealive. Pleasebealive." Hinata said frantically and laid his head on Kageyama's chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat. His breath hitched in his throat.

He heard nothing.

~~~

He sat in the hospital chair, staring dully at the ground while biting his nail. His mother sat next to him, his sister Natsu in her lap playing on his mother's phone. Hinata looked across from him and saw Kageyama's parents sitting next to each other. His mother crying silently as his father wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to him.

"Kageyama Tobio?" A doctor called out. Mr. and Mrs Kageyama stood up, rushing to get to the doctor. Hinata wanted to get up as well, but he knew to let his parents go first and by themselves.

He watched as they walked away with the doctor, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"You better be alright Tobio..." Hinata muttered under his breath.

~~~

Hinata woke up on his bed to his phone ringing constantly. He groaned and sat upon his bed, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his phone and saw that Suga had called him four times. He saw texts from his other teammates. Even some from Tokyo players. It wasn't new, really.

Its been a week since Kageyama was confirmed dead by the doctors. It was now Saturday.

The day of his funeral.

He's been having nightmares ever since that night. He kept dreaming about Kageyama getting hit by that car, over and over again. Sometimes he would speak to him. Yell at him for letting him die. He would have blood coming out of his face somewhere. His eyes, his nose, his mouth. And damn was it horrifying.

Seeing the love of your life dying every night.

He was lucky enough to even get some sleep last night.

Hinata stood up from his bed and walked outside of his room. He walked down the hall and slipped into the bathroom, flipping the light switch. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was messier than usual. He tried smiling, but that didnt work out. The sound of heels clicking against the floor could be heard down the hallway, the sound getting louder and closer.

"Shouyou, please get ready. The funeral is in an hour and I know you dont want to miss it." His mother said, peeking her head inside the bathroom. She had light make up on and a black dress that went down to her knees. The sleeves were loose and went down to her elbows. She looked gorgeous.

Hinata said nothing and nodded. His mother gave him an uncertain look and sighed.

"Your team and coaches are worried. They've been calling me a few times. Just... take care of yourself? I know its not easy losing someone you love. It gets better, Shouyou. It does." She left before he could respond to her. He looked down at the ground and thought to himself.

Hinata looked around the parking lot and saw buses parked at one area of the lot. He was slightly confused but that didnt matter. His mother walked beside him, leading him to the church. The doors were closed but the sounds of slight chatter could be heard from outside.

"We must be last. Come on Shouyou." She opened the door, letting Hinata walk in first. He walked inside and saw many familiar faces.

All of Aoba Johsai were here, all of Fukurodani and Nekoma too. He could see Karasuno as well.

They were all staring at him as he walked inside. He saw Sugawara walk away from the team and slightly jog up to Hinata.

"Hinata! Everyone has been worried about you! You wouldnt call or text any of us the whole week." He said as he hugged Hinata. He said nothing but stood there, letting Suga hug him.

Sugawara pulled back and noticed Hinata's look. The usual fire in his eyes died down. Leaving only a light brown abyss. His eyes were red all around, showing proudly that he had been crying his eyes out even with eye bags under them. His hair wasnt brushed at all. It went all over the place.

It wasnt Hinata at all.

It was what was left of Hinata. An empty shell.

"Y-You look terrible." Sugawara said, looking at Hinata with soft but worried eyes. Hinata only averted his eyes to the ground.

"Hey man... text us once in a while will ya? You had us worried sick." Tanaka said gloomily, looking at the usually energetic first year with worried eyes.

It was like the life was drained from Hinata.

"Hey... Shouyou..." Kenma said, walking up to Hinata. Hinata turned around and looked at Kenma, he waved a little.

"Im really sorry about Kageyama. I knew how much you loved him." Kenma said his condolences and walked off. He assumed the decoy didnt want to be bothered as of now, deciding to give him space.

Thats exactly what Hinata didnt want.

"Hinata, Mrs Kageyama wants to speak with you." Hinata's mother said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked at her and nodded, his heart clenched just hearing the name.

Sugawara watched with sad eyes as Hinata walked away from the volleyball players. He hoped he never had to see Hinata like that ever again. Daichi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly trying to comfort him.

"We havent spoken in a week. Do you think he'll ever be ok?" Sugawara asked, looking at Daichi in the eyes. Daichi sighed and only smiled softly at the setter.

"If were there for him, then he will be. It'll take some time though." Daichi said.

"You know, they say that Hinata was there when he got in the accident." A gruff voice said, approaching the two captains. They turned around to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing behind them with solemn looks.

"What..." Sugawara said with wide eyes.

"We spoke with a few people. And turns out Hinata watched him... die..." Oikawa said, staring at the ground dully. Sugawara cupped his mouth with his hand out of shock.

"So... what your saying is... he watched his boyfriend... holy shit." Daichi let out a shaky breath. Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa stayed silent.

"I didnt like him... Tobio, I mean. But that doesnt mean I hated him... I never thought i'd ever attend his funeral..." He said. Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa's shoulder with a tense look on his face.

"I didnt think I would too. I just dont believe it, y'know? I think this is some nightmare, and i'll wake up any moment now. Just... Kageyama dead? That just isnt right." Sugawara said, biting his lip.

"All we have to do is be there for eachother. Kageyama didnt die in vein. Come on, the service is about to start." Daichi grabbed Sugawara's hand and dragged him to the seats, sitting with the rest of Karasuno excluding Hinata. He was still speaking with Mrs Kageyama.

He was sitting next to Mrs Kageyama on the bench, his own mother on the otherside of him in the family section in front of the volleyball section. She held Hinata's hand tightly as if he could wither away at any moment.

"You... You were there. When he died, I mean. Right?" She asked, looking at their hands with a sad light in her eyes.

"...Yes."

"How.. How did he die? I just.. I would feel better knowing what happened." She asked, tears starting to flow down her face. Hinata swallowed thickly before speaking.

"He died because of me... We were walking down the street and he noticed the um, car coming and he pushed me out of the way before it hit him. I tried going after him, but it was too late... He- He was smiling... He wasnt scared or anything. He was smiling...He saved my life, Mrs Kageyama." Hinata said, recalling the moment the love of his life had died. Mrs Kageyama was crying her eyes out now. She brought Hinata into a hug and cried over his shoulder.

"I-Im sorry you had to experience that. B-But im glad my Tobio died saving someone..." She pulled back and wiped her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

"Im sorry. Its all my fault. He shouldnt be dead at all. He didnt have to be a hero." Hinata said, his lips trembling and tears threatening to spill.

"Don't think like that Shouyou. Its nobody's fault hes dead. Just... take care of yourself? Ok?" She said, carassing his cheek. He nodded and bit his lips. She looked up and and stood up.

"I have to go now. Ill talk to you after." She said to Hinata, she grabbed a box that had something written on it but he couldnt make out what it said. He watched her walk up the podium and put the mysterious box onto a stand. A slideshow began playing on a clear wall.

Hinata watched the pictures change. Pictures of Kageyama as a kid, in middle school and of this year. Even as a kid, he didnt smile much.

Hinata noticed how there were more pictures of him and Kageyama in the slideshow. He saw Kageyama smiling in each one with Hinata. Hinata felt his heart shatter all over again watching the photos of him and Kageyama.

A hand found its way ont Hinata's shoulder, it gripped him with love and assurance. He looked back and saw Sugawara smiling sadly at him. He brought his hand up and gripped Sugawara's hand tightly, turning his around to listen to Kageyama's mother speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. And for caring about my son. I know he wasnt the brightest person, but he was the light in my life. We werent the most perfect family, I know that. But Tobio meant everything to me. When he was just a little baby, he wouldnt smile as much, or laugh at most things babies would laugh at. He would just stare at us like we were dumb. Even as a toddler, he wouldnt laugh at anything. His toys didnt entertain him at all. Only one thing did. And it was a volleyball. He would occasionally turn on the television and start watching whatever volleyball game was playing. He would have the brightest smile on his face. I was so happy when I would find him in the living room smiling his ears off watching volleyball. When he was 8 he asked to join a volleyball team. His love for volleyball only grew there. In middle school, it got pretty serious. He would tell us about the matches and about his senpai's being amazing and cool,"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa smiled at the memories from Kitagawa Daiichi. Althought Oikawa found Kageyama annoying, they did have some nice memories then.

", in his last year, he told me about this one game where he met this so called annoying orange-haired boy. He said that he didnt like him, but he had this look in his eyes that i've never seen before. As he ranted on about the boy, I just sat there smiling like an idiot. I was worried, at first. He became distant that year, he wouldnt speak with me alot like he used to. He didnt smile watching volleyball anymore. I thought he had become depressed. He had closed me out. But when he told me about the orange-haired boy, I felt like everything was going to be ok."

Hinata felt his heart drop to his stomach. Making it feel heavy. He felt nauseous. He knew she was talking about him. Everyone did. Who else had orange hair in Miyagi? He remembered when he and Kageyama first met.

They despised eachother. So they thought. It was really the beginning of new found feelings.

"When he started the first day of highschool, he came out complaing about how that orange-haired guy was there too and got the both of them kicked out of the gym. From that day on, Tobio wouldnt stop talking about him. Of course it wasnt just about him, he would also talk about the rest of the volleyball team. He would say that they were really determined and amazing. That they were a strong team and reliable. He began to smile again. And I never felt so happy in my life. Seeing my son smile so happily. There's only one person I could thank for that. I went through his room other day, a-and I found this box with that person's name on it. Oh, I forgot to say, they started dating as well. They've been dating for six months now. He's the guy in the pictures you see Kageyama smiling with. You can just tell they were in love. They would look at eachother with the most loving look ever. He made Kageyama so happy. I have never seen anything but volleyball make Kageyama so happy before. I felt like I was a terrible mother. What mother couldn’t make her own child smile? When I finally met him, he was so nervous and he kept stuttering speaking with me and my husband. He was a little ball of sunshine, in Kageyama's eyes. I just never seen Kageyama so happy. He brought life into Kageyama's life, just like Kageyama brought life into mine."

Mrs Kageyama grabbed the box she had set down and walked back to Hinata, everyone's eyes lingering onto the two. Hinata looked at her confused as she handed him the box. He grabbed it softly and scanned it. His name was written on it. A heart beside his name as well. He softly smiled at it as he took the lid off.

She walked away as he opened the box and went back to the podium.

Hinata's eyes widened as he saw what was contained in the box. Polaroids of Hinata and Kageyama stored in a little bag. A heart-shaped box Hinata had bought Kageyama. The tickets from a movie they had watched together. A bracelet Kageyama and Hinata had made together. Two silver rings we're placed in there as well. Were they promise rings? A letter Hinata had never seen before. He grabbed it, setting the box aside. He unfolded the paper and read it.

* * *

_Dear <strike>Dumbass</strike> Shouyou,_

_Its almost our seven month anniversary, i guess you would call it. Can you believe it? Seven months. I can._

_But in these seven months, i have never felt so happy before. You made me see another side of the world i never thought i would see. Our first date was amazing. Even though we got kicked out of the restaurant for arguing too loud, it was great._

_fuck, how do people right these sappy letters?_

_You make my life worth living for. I can already picture our future toge_ther. _We'd be living together in a little apartment in Tokyo, where we could see the city and the mountains. We would have one cat and one dog,_

_p.s cats are better than dogs_

_we would adopt a kid or two and we'd be a happy and loving family. We'd be pro athletes on Tokyo's national volleyball team. We still keep in touch with some of our friends in high_ _school._

_We still have our ups and downs. But we wouldnt have the heart to leave eachother. This may sound overly confident, but I just know that you love me just as much as i love you._

_You were my first. My first partner. My first friend. The first person to trust me. The first person to love me who wasn't my parents. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first love. My first everything._

<strike> _I can't wait til your my first and last husband._ </strike>

_your my sunshine, you mean everything to me._

_you remind me of that one song about the sun. how did it go again?_

_you are my sunshine, you make me happy when the sky is stormy or something like that._

_whatever, you get what im saying._

_I love you with all my heart and cant wait to live and grow old with you._

_p.p.s your stuck with me forever loser_

_p.p.p.s im better than you at volleyball and i will win_

_p.p.p.p.s i love you and wanna cuddle with you right now , dumbass_

* * *

Hinata's shoulders shook as he finished reading the letter. Tears streamed down his face as his lips trembled. Why did he have to save him? He wanted to grow old with him, so why did he have to be the hero?

He cant take this anymore.

He was full on sobbing now. He clenched the letter and cried over it, letting the tears fall onto it.

He leaned forward and slightly crumbled the letter as he brought his hands up to cup his face. His cries definitely echoing throughout the church. His team could only feel their hearts shatter even more hearing the most happy and energetic player cry his heart out.

As Hinata’s sobs started to quiet down, his mother wrapped her arm around him, bringing him closer to her. He gently laid his head against her shoulder, listening to Mrs Kageyama speak.

"Having your child pass away before you is the worst thing ever. Its like part of you was taken away. That bright shine in your life being covered by a storm that doesnt ever go away. I dont think i'll ever be ok. But I can get better. It'll take some time though. A-Anyway, thank you all for coming here today. It means alot to me, seeing you care about Tobio. Im sure it means a lot to him too. I hope you all have a blessed day and your all safe from any harm." Mrs Kageyama smiled quickly before leaving the podium.

"Im gonna go speak with Mochizuki. You'll be fine with your friends right?" Hinata's mother asked, already standing up. Hinata nodded dully. She looked at him with worried eyes but went to Mrs Kageyama nonetheless.

"Hey, were all gonna go head out and meet up somewhere to eat. Your more than welcomed to join, Hinata." Sugawara said softly behind Hinata. Hinata thought about it for a few seconds and nodded slowly. Sugawara smiled softly and stood up, following the rest of the volleyball players. Hinata followed after everyone had filed out of the church, staring at the ground uninterestingly.

The group of volleyball players finally made it to their destination and sat down. Hinata sat between Tanaka and Sugawara. He sat silently in between them, listening to the conversation.

"Nonono, your not getting the question! Would you rather have a smoking hot woman who is dumb as a rock, or an okay-ish woman who is smarter than the smartest man alive?" Tanaka asked, gesturing his hands wildly at Daichi.

"Why do I have to answer this..." Daichi sulked, gripping his cup out of frustration.

"What kind of question is that!" Asahi complained, hiding his face behind his hands. Noya and Tanaka only laughed. It wasnt as loud or heartedly as it usually is. It was slightly empty. You could tell that they were trying to help lighten up the mood.

“Can we please just have a normal meal together...” Daichi pleaded as he looked at the table with shame. Sugawara chuckled and patted Daichi on the back.

Hinata sat down next to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He wasn’t paying attention to the conversation going on at all. He was stuck in his thoughts.

He was thinking about the times he’s had with Kageyama.

He just couldn't believe that Kageyama would leave him so soon.

* * *

It's been a week since the funeral. Practice has resumed, but Hinata didn't go back to practice. He didn't go back to school either. All he’s been doing is hiding away under his bed sheets. His mother didn't bother trying to get him to go to school, she only made him eat his food and wash himself.

The team have been constantly texting him, checking on him to see if he was alright and taking care of himself. He also had texts from Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai. He never bothered replying to them though. He did feel happy that his friends and rivals cared about him and bothered to check on him.

He was still slightly in denial about Kageyama dying. But Kageyama did it out of love to save Hinata. That's what his mother told him.

Speaking of mothers, Kageyama’s mother has been visiting his house since the funeral. He would leave his room and say hi to her and they would chat for a few minutes, both seeing if the other was ok after Tobio’s death. She was doing slightly better, as she said. She’s been hanging out with her friends and Hinata’a mom, going out on little dates with her husband. Hinata was happy to hear that she was slowly getting better. Of course, she was still broken about Tobio, but she knew that crying over Tobio all her life would get her nowhere.

She believed that Tobio would be upset to see her so broken over him for so long. She knew that Tobio would be looking over her, and Hinata, in heaven. Helping them steer clear of harm’s way.

Hinata just wanted to be by Kageyama’s side again. To hit one of his tosses. To see his smile. To hear his laugh. To hear him say ”Hinata Boke” one more time. To see that soft side nobody but Hinata has seen.

He just wanted his Moon back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little deathfic :3 
> 
> I got bored and so I just started writing this-
> 
> I tried my best with the feelies and i hope i did well
> 
> hinata just needs heelies to escape his feelies-


End file.
